User blog:AlexTheBlaze16/Jungle Hunter Predator vs City Hunter Predator
(Hello.This is my first battle of the year so.....please don't judge me.If I said anything wrong,please comment.so.....yeah.Let the battle begin) Jungle Hunter Predator : The Jungle Hunter,nicknamed "El Diablo que hace trofeos de los hombres" ("The demon who makes trophies of men"), was a Yautja from the Jungle Hunter Clan that conducted a Hunt in the Republic of Val Verde during the insurgency there in 1987. He is widely known as the Predator that stalked and killed several American military personnel in the region, including members of an elite mercenary unit led by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer.Dutch eventually faced the Jungle Hunter in close quarters combat, mortally wounding it and leading the creature to commit honourable suicide with its Self-Destruct Device. Equipment: Cloak=The Cloak,also known as the Invisibility System or Active Camouflage,is an advanced piece of Yautja technology that is able to render the user invisible, or nearly invisible, to the naked eye, as well as many forms of electronic scanning. The Cloak warps light around the user's body in such a fashion that surfaces behind the creature are visible through the Predator's body. The effect is not perfect, often leaving a visible silhouette similar to heat haze, but in certain environments (and when the Predator remains motionless) it can effectively help a Predator to hide in plain sight. Wrist Blades:Wristblades,also known as Gauntlet Knives,are the most basic of Yautja weapons and arguably the species' signature armament. The blades take the form of retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Predator's wrist. Generally, Yautja wear a single gauntlet on one wrist fitted with a pair of parallel blades, but there are a number of stylistic variations to this basic arrangement. Plasma Caster:The Plasmacaster,also known as the Plasma Cannon,Laser Cannon or Shoulder Cannon,is a Yautja long-range energy projector weapon with automatic targeting capabilities. Capable of firing armor-penetrating plasma bolts at distant targets, it is arguably the most devastating and technologically advanced offensive tool at the Yautja's disposal. The bolts fired by the weapon explode in a burst of plasma "shrapnel" upon striking a target, causing grievous wounds and potentially damaging other enemies near the point of impact. Spear Gun:The Speargun is a Yautja projectile weapon that launches a spike of razor-sharp metal at a target. These projectiles are fast-moving, and are often launched with enough force to shatter stone. Bio-Mask:The Bio-Mask is one of the main tools used by the Yautja. As well as performing the basic function of protecting a Predator's head, the mask also grants the wearer access to multiple vision modes including zoom capabilities, facilitates Vocal Mimicry, and includes breathing apparatus, diagnostics, and visual and audio recording systems. The mask often also incorporates a red targeting laser used in conjunction with a Plasmacaster. Vocal Mimicry:Vocal mimicry is the process by which Yautja imitate the voices of their prey, whether for the purpose of distracting or luring a target into a desired location, or simply to taunt victims. Wrist Gauntlet:The Wrist Gauntlet,also known as the Wrist Bracer or Wrist Computer, was a piece of wrist-worn Yautja technology. It housed several technologically advanced features, including a Sat-Com and a powerful Self-Destruct Device, as well as controls for a Predator's Cloak and, in some cases, their Plasmacaster. Some Wrist Gauntlets also included Energy Flechettes or Power Punch Gloves. It was possibly the most prized piece of Predator technology and its loss was often met with severe punishment. Self Destruct Device:The Self-Destruct Device is a powerful Yautja explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet. This weapon of last resort is used by Yautja both as a means by which to commit honourable suicide, and also to remove any evidence of their existence and prevent their technology from falling into the hands of another species. As such, it is an indispensable piece of their equipment, and a Yautja would never venture on a hunt without it. Medicomp:The Medicomp,also known as the MediKit,is a powerful and versatile first aid kit used by the Yautja to treat wounds while on a Hunt. The Medicomp contains various serums and surgical tools that can be used to treat a wide range of injuries quickly and effectively. The Jungle Hunter has a superhuman strength,agile as hell,smart,can talk our language and has trophy's of Human skull. Overall:Jungle Hunter has good feats,but has been defeated by Dutch,a human. "Anytime....."-Jungle Hunter ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- City Hunter Predator : The "City Hunter",also known as Ghost,was a Yautja from the Los Angeles Hunting Party that conducted a Hunt in the city during the heatwave and gang war of 1997. He eventually came into conflict with both a government taskforce attempting to capture him and veteran LAPD Detective Lieutenant Mike Harrigan.The City Hunter was killed in close-quarters combat with Harrigan aboard his Mother Ship hidden beneath the city. His body was collected by his brethren and taken off planet, presumably for burial. Equipment: Cloak:The Cloak,also known as the Invisibility System or Active Camouflage,is an advanced piece of Yautja technology that is able to render the user invisible, or nearly invisible, to the naked eye, as well as many forms of electronic scanning. The Cloak warps light around the user's body in such a fashion that surfaces behind the creature are visible through the Predator's body. The effect is not perfect, often leaving a visible silhouette similar to heat haze, but in certain environments (and when the Predator remains motionless) it can effectively help a Predator to hide in plain sight. Wrist Blades:Wristblades,also known as Gauntlet Knives,are the most basic of Yautja weapons and arguably the species' signature armament. The blades take the form of retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Predator's wrist. Generally, Yautja wear a single gauntlet on one wrist fitted with a pair of parallel blades, but there are a number of stylistic variations to this basic arrangement. Plasma Caster:The Plasmacaster,also known as the Plasma Cannon,Laser Cannon or Shoulder Cannon,is a Yautja long-range energy projector weapon with automatic targeting capabilities. Capable of firing armor-penetrating plasma bolts at distant targets, it is arguably the most devastating and technologically advanced offensive tool at the Yautja's disposal. The bolts fired by the weapon explode in a burst of plasma "shrapnel" upon striking a target, causing grievous wounds and potentially damaging other enemies near the point of impact. Spear Gun:The Speargun is a Yautja projectile weapon that launches a spike of razor-sharp metal at a target. These projectiles are fast-moving, and are often launched with enough force to shatter stone. Bio mask:The Bio-Mask is one of the main tools used by the Yautja. As well as performing the basic function of protecting a Predator's head, the mask also grants the wearer access to multiple vision modes including zoom capabilities, facilitates Vocal Mimicry, and includes breathing apparatus, diagnostics, and visual and audio recording systems. The mask often also incorporates a red targeting laser used in conjunction with a Plasmacaster. Vocal Mimicry:Vocal mimicry is the process by which Yautja imitate the voices of their prey, whether for the purpose of distracting or luring a target into a desired location, or simply to taunt victims. Wrist Gauntlet:The Wrist Gauntlet,also known as the Wrist Bracer or Wrist Computer, was a piece of wrist-worn Yautja technology. It housed several technologically advanced features, including a Sat-Com and a powerful Self-Destruct Device, as well as controls for a Predator's Cloak and, in some cases, their Plasmacaster. Some Wrist Gauntlets also included Energy Flechettes or Power Punch Gloves. It was possibly the most prized piece of Predator technology and its loss was often met with severe punishment. Self Destruct Device:The Self-Destruct Device is a powerful Yautja explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet. This weapon of last resort is used by Yautja both as a means by which to commit honourable suicide, and also to remove any evidence of their existence and prevent their technology from falling into the hands of another species. As such, it is an indispensable piece of their equipment, and a Yautja would never venture on a hunt without it. Sat Com:The Sat-Com is a Yautja holographic map projector which shows a complete 3D scan of an area and is part of a Yautja's Wrist Gauntlet. Yautja use this device in their Hunts to locate enemies or other targets. Energy Flechette:The Energy Flechette is a Yautja short-range energy projector weapon. In many respects, it is a simpler, less powerful version of the Plasmacaster, built into the Yautja's Wrist Gauntlet. Medi Comp:The Medicomp,also known as the MediKit,is a powerful and versatile first aid kit used by the Yautja to treat wounds while on a Hunt. The Medicomp contains various serums and surgical tools that can be used to treat a wide range of injuries quickly and effectively. The City Hunter Has some same feats as Jungle Hunter except he is well armed. Overall:City Hunter is really Well armed,But has been defeated by Harrigan. "Want some candy?.."-City Hunter For further information,please go to Xenopedia/AVP wiki. Places: Part 1:Jungle Or Part 2:City Or Part 3:In The Mother Ship Vote is off and we will know the results. Location:Mothership In the empty Mothership,City Hunter was looking at his equipment.Time passes minute by minute in silent,when suddenly footsteps were heared.City Hunter noticed it and quickly wears his armory.City Hunter cloaks and turns his Bio Mask into Heat Vision mode slowly approaching to the sound of the footsteps.You know whose footsteps those are,its Jungle Hunter's.Jungle Hunter was cloaking and has Heat Vision mode on as well.The Predators approaches each other without noticing until Jungle Hunter saw City Hunter.For City Hunter,he caught the Jungle Hunter in the corner of his eye.They both blasted plasma at each other but none hitting.They're cloak are now off,they are ready to battle... FIGHT! Jungle Hunter started the first move by punching the City Hunter in the head.Unfortunately,City Hunter catched the fist and threw the Jungle Hunter through a wall,into another room.City Hunter quickly runs at Jungle Hunter,who was down,kicked him in the stomach launching him into the wall.Jungle Hunter was in serious pain but quickly gets up shooting his Plasma Caster at City Hunter.City Hunter,who panicked,Blocked the plasma with his Wrist Gauntlet breaking it.City Hunter launched back falling into the ground unconcious. Jungle Hunter quickly reacts and tries to take the advantage,failing.City Hunter knew this and shot his Energy Flechette at Jungle Hunter's left arm.Jungle Hunter used his MediComp quickly before City Hunter gets up.Just when City Hunter got up,there were no signs of Jungle Hunter.He looked around,and when he look behind,it was bad luck.Jungle Hunter punched the face of City Hunter so hard it cracked the Bio Mask up.City Hunter stumbled back and quickly gets balance back.Jungle Hunter runs and,surprisingly,dropkicks City Hunter so hard it made the predator fell.City Hunter got up so fast that Jungle Hunter didn't get up yet.City Hunter was angry as hell and he kicked the Jungle Hunter in the chest so hard it threw him through the trophies section.Jungle Hunter laid unconscious while City Hunter picked up a alien skull.Jungle Hunter got up seeing City Hunter holding up the Alien skull.City Hunter swings the skull at Jungle Hunter.Jungle Hunter reacts fast and catches the skull.Jungle Hunter punches the stomach of City Hunter,pulling the skull off the predator's hands.Jungle Hunter swings the skull to the air hitting the chin of City Hunter.City Hunter stumbled back.Jungle Hunter lets go the now shattered alien skull and stared at City Hunter,who is now steady and staring back.The City Hunter,who was now angry as hell,threw his mask off stared deep into Jungle Hunter's eyes.City Hunter shot his Plasma Caster at Jungle Hunter's face and the blast threw the mask of the Jungle Predator's off. The faces of both predators were showing.They blasted a loud roar at each other running with full speed.They collided and brawled fiercely.Punch after punch,kick after kick,blast after blast.City Hunter uppercuts the jaw of the Jungle Predator breaking it.Jungle Hunter stabbed City Hunter's shoulder and threw him to the wall.City Hunter got up and his wrist blades were sticking out.They both clashed their wrist blades together and fought for they're lifes.Jungle Hunter punched the chest of City Hunter and bi*** slap the side of City Hunter's head throwing him off his feet.City Hunter,who is down,surprises the Jungle Hunter by uppercutting so hard it threw him to the roof.He hit the roof and fell down like a feather,except heavy.City Hunter pulled Jungle Hunter up and punched him.City Hunter knee'd Jungle Hunter in the stomach,having the advantage,cutted the arm off the Jungle Hunter.Jungle Hunter roared in pain.City Hunter stabbed the chest of the Jungle Hunter,lifting him up and throwing him down.The now unconcious Jungle Hunter was laying down lifelessly.City Hunter activated the self destruct device on Jungle Hunter's Wrist Gauntlet and ran as fast as he could.Jungle Hunter looks at the wrist gauntlet an says "Oh Fu-"his words were cutted off by the explosion.City Hunter,who escaped,roars victoriously into the air. WINNER:City Hunter Predator Votes: Jungle Hunter:0|3:City Hunter NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts